


Crazy How Things Work Out

by rboudreau



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: Mitch needs a date to his friend Kirstie's wedding. He decides last minute to post a tweet asking if anyone wanted to go with him. Scott replies.





	1. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [ this Twitter Moment](https://twitter.com/MaddieJo_13/status/915047302829690882) I saw a couple weeks ago

Mitch was in the middle of getting his outfit together when his phone chimed across the room. He groaned, wrapping the suit jacket around its hanger and hanging it on the clothes rack in his closet. He walked over to the bed to pick up his phone, seeing he had a text waiting for him.

****

**Kirstie: _Can you believe tomorrow’s the big day??? Me and Jer are finally getting married! Ahhh can’t wait to see you (and your date!!) love you! xo_**

Mitch sighed, typing out as enthusiastic of a response as he could. 

See, he _was_ excited for his friend. She’d met Jeremy freshman year of college, and they’d hit it off right away. By the time their college graduation rolled around, they’d gotten engaged, and now here they were a year later finally getting married. So he was happy for her. But he was a lot happier for her when he’d RSVP’d -- before his boyfriend had broken up with him, and he’d thought they’d be going together.

Now he was stuck with a reserved plus one, with no one to fill the spot. Kirstie had been pushing him for weeks to find someone else to bring. He wished he did have someone else, someone to distract him from the anxiety building inside him at the thought of being at a wedding where the only people he really knew were old high school classmates he’d barely spoken to in years.

He tapped his finger against the side of his phone repeatedly, trying to think of anyone he could convince last minute to come to a wedding with him, and coming up empty. He found himself scrolling through Twitter, hoping someone would pop out at him, but his timeline was mostly filled with celebrities and clothes.

He hummed softly, finger pressing on the button to write a new tweet.

**@mitchgrassi: _So hmu if you wanna be my date to a wedding tomorrow:):):):):):)::)):):):):)):))/):)_**

He debated for half a second whether or not it was desperate before deciding he didn’t care and clicked send.

**

It was five hours later, just about 10:30pm, and Mitch had finally finished all his preparation for the wedding the next day. He’d crawled into bed and turned on an ASMR video on his phone to help himself relax, and he could feel his body melting into the mattress. His eyes were drifting shut when his phone chimed loudly in his ears, breaking him from his trance.

He whined tiredly, pausing the video and opening up his notifications, clicking on the direct message he’d received on Twitter.

**Scott Hoying: _Dude I’ll be your date to a wedding! When is it?_**

Mitch raised an eyebrow at his phone, clicking on Scott’s profile.

Mitch had known Scott Hoying since he was about ten years old. They’d been in a couple plays together, had even been friends for a hot minute. But Scott was a year ahead of him in school, so when he went to middle school, Mitch was still in elementary school, and when he went to high school, Mitch was still in middle school. It didn’t make for an easy friendship, and they’d just kind of become acquaintances. Barely even acquaintances. Honestly, Mitch had thought he was kind of obnoxious in high school, way more outgoing than Mitch was. All he really knew about Scott now was that he’d gone to California for college, had come out on Facebook and to his family not long after moving, and that was it.

He scrolled through Scott’s page -- Scott apparently still lived in LA, but had flown to Arlington for the 4th of July to be with family. Also, he’d apparently gotten _hot_ in the five years it had been since Mitch had last seen him. Not that he was ugly before, but, well, they were teenagers. The last few years had been good to him it seemed; he’d filled out a little, had a little scruff going, looked more like a man.

He swiped back to their messages, clicking on the chat box.

**Mitch Grassi: _Tomorrow_**

**Scott Hoying: _Like what time?_**

Mitch bit his lip, thinking about if he actually wanted to go to Kirstie’s wedding with Scott. They hadn’t had an actual conversation since before puberty, and he couldn’t remember anything he and Scott had in common outside of music. They were complete opposites. Maybe he’d just be better off going to the wedding alone.

**Mitch Grassi: _Ugh hold on I can’t find the invitation_**

**Scott Hoying: _Alright, just let me know when you do lol_**

He felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. He put his phone to the side and stared up at the ceiling, considering Scott’s offer. Was Mitch really that desperate for a date that he had to go with some guy he didn’t really know? It’s not like everyone was expecting him to have a husband and kids tagging along with him. Anyone that he actually knew at the wedding probably knew he’d just recently gone through a breakup, it wouldn’t be surprising if he went by himself. And if this weren’t Kirstie’s wedding, he’d just ask Kirstie to be his plus one.

On the other hand, Mitch knew that _he_ wasn’t the same person that he was in high school, so chances were that Scott had also changed. Back then, Scott was loud, always laughing with friends in the halls, and he was maybe a little cocky when it came to his singing. Mitch had heard the words “Scott” and “USC” in the same sentence since he started his freshman year; he knew Scott wanted to be a singer. He remembered feeling a brief rush of jealousy towards Scott when his parents told him they couldn’t afford to send him to a school like USC. 

He groaned softly, throwing his blanket over his head and closing his eyes. Maybe he’d just let the message sit there, tell Scott sometime tomorrow that someone else offered to be his date, then go by himself.

It was a few hours later, sometime past 2am, and Mitch was still awake, tossing and turning in his bed. He was nervous at the thought of accepting Scott’s offer, but he _really_ didn’t want to go by himself, and it’s not like he had to marry the guy.

**Mitch Grassi: _It’s at 6_**

He didn’t even know if Scott was still awake, but he pressed send and tossed his phone back down beside him, covering his face with his hands and trying to calm his anxiety. This could be a really, really bad decision on his part.

A few minutes had gone by before his phone chimed with a new message.

**Scott Hoying: _Well if you still need a date count me in!_**


	2. First Date

Mitch was nervous. He’d messaged Scott back early in the morning, after spending the entire night tossing and turning, thinking about how uncomfortable he could be bringing someone he barely knew to his friend’s wedding. Then he’d realized he was going to be uncomfortable anyway, and tried convincing himself it would be fine, that Scott was probably way less obnoxious than he was in high school.

He’d finally typed out a message, telling him he still needed a date, along with his address, and clicked send before he could second guess himself again.

Now it was almost 5 o’clock, and Scott was going to be there any second. He kept double checking to make sure he had everything, mostly to keep himself from looking out the window every three seconds to see when Scott arrived. He was just making sure he had Kirstie and Jeremy’s wedding gift together when the doorbell rang. He let out a shaky breath, going over to the door and opening it to reveal Scott.

Wow. Scott looked even better than he did in pictures. He’d definitely grown up since high school. Mitch couldn’t help but notice his broad shoulders, his hair that was shaved at the sides, and the lightest trace of facial hair. He was also _tall_ , and if Mitch was just meeting Scott for the first time on the street or in a club, he probably would be on him in a second.

“Hi,” Mitch said.

Scott smirked. “Hey. Uh, good to see you again.” Mitch nodded awkwardly and Scott gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t really know what the appropriate way to greet you would be. Now this sounds like some cliche high school reunion from a movie.”

That got a genuine smile out of Mitch. “No, it’s okay. I didn’t either. Um, thanks for doing this. I just got out of a relationship, and--anyway, thanks.”

Scott grinned. “Yea, no problem. I love weddings. If I could make a career out of going to weddings, I would.”

“That’s good, cause I honestly am not a big fan.” He let Scott inside and fiddled with his tie nervously. “Um, so, it’s my best friend Kirstie’s wedding. She’s getting married to this guy Jeremy that she met in college. There’s bound to be other people we went to school with there, plus both their families and college friends. I don’t really like forced conversations with people, so…”

Scott gave him a reassuring smile as he bent down to pet Mitch’s cat. “That’s okay. I like talking. Cute cat.”

Mitch smiled, scooping up the cat and dropping a kiss on his head. “Thanks. This is Wyatt. He’s a cuddler, huh, baby?” Wyatt rubbed his face against Mitch’s chin, making him laugh.

Scott scratched the top of Wyatt’s head, giggling as Wyatt leaned into his hand. “Well don’t worry, Wyatt, I’ll make sure Mitch is home in time to cuddle with you tonight, okay?”

Mitch gave him a small smile, then kissed Wyatt again. “Be good, don’t destroy things again.” He put Wyatt down on the ground and grabbed hold of his wedding gift. “Okay, let’s go.”

**

Scott had led Mitch out to an old Mustang. “ _I only use it when I’m home from LA, but it brings back a lot of memories from high school,_ ” he’d explained. Scott held the passenger door open for Mitch, who’d smiled and blushed, though he didn’t really know why.

They’d been silent for most of the drive to the wedding venue, just listening to whatever was on the radio. Then Beyonce had come on, and the silence ended as they both sang along to every word. The song ended, and Mitch gave Scott a small smile, thinking that this wasn’t so bad; he could definitely be having a _worse_ time so far.

**

“Don’t judge me if I cry, okay?” Mitch said, taking a seat once they got inside the venue. “She’s my best friend and I’m happy for her, so I’ll probably be crying for most of it.”

Scott smiled at him, patting the pocket of his suit jacket. “I brought tissues. I cry at weddings too.”

**

Kirstie and Jeremy were reciting their vows and Mitch was quickly becoming a mess. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scott hold out a tissue to him and took it gratefully, wiping at his eyes and feeling comforted in the fact that Scott was wiping at his own eyes as well.

**

They were at the reception, and Kirstie’s dad was giving an emotional speech about giving away his little girl and her future with Jeremy, and Mitch’s eyes were stinging with tears again. He felt Scott’s hand rest on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. It should’ve felt weird, unwelcome, out of place. Instead, it felt reassuring, comforting, and Mitch let himself lean into Scott’s side a bit, his own hand wrapping around Scott’s forearm and squeezing back.

**

“Rihanna or Gaga?” Scott asked, dancing beside Mitch on the dance floor.

Mitch groaned, thinking for a moment. “Gaga. But they’re both _perfect_ , so that’s a hard one. Chicago or Moulin Rouge?”

“ _Chicago_ , hands down.” Mitch nodded approvingly. “Cats or dogs?”

Mitch hummed thoughtfully. “Dogs, but cats are easier with working all the time, and I’d wanted a Sphynx cat since I was a fetus, basically. Wyatt’s perfect, he’s just needy as hell and can sometimes be a terror. Tattoos or no tattoos?”

“I don’t have any, but I want one. I just don’t want to get something that I’m not 1000% about, you know? Right now I’m just obsessed with other people’s tattoos. Balenciaga or Vetements?”

“Oh _fuck you_.”

**

Scott had an arm wrapped around Mitch’s waist, a glass of champagne in each of their hands as they spoke to some college friend of Kirstie and Jeremy’s that Mitch was pretty sure he’d met a couple times.

“So how long have you two been together?” the girl asked.

“Um, well,” Mitch started.

“This is actually our first date,” Scott said, smiling brightly. Mitch blushed, taking a sip of his champagne as the word _date_ reverberated around his head.

**

After a short break from dancing again to grab some water, Scott dragged Mitch back onto the floor the second he heard Halo start through the speakers. Mitch protested weakly.

“I’m not much of a slow dancer,” he said.

“That’s okay,” Scott replied softly. “Just follow my lead. I love this song.”

Mitch gave in, letting his arms wrap lightly around Scott’s neck, stepping closer as Scott’s hands found his hips. He felt a little nervous again, a light blush appearing on his face as his eyes met Scott’s. They’d been having a good time so far, to Mitch’s surprise. This was just a lot more intimate than a game of 20 questions while dancing to whatever upbeat songs had been playing most of the night.

“Okay, dress up or dress down?” Scott asked after a few moments, sensing Mitch's nerves.

“Hmmm...I mean, I like just sitting at home and not wearing anything. But I do love to put on pretty clothes and show off. It’s a toss up. Taco Bell or McDonald’s?”

“Oh my god, Taco Bell, hands down. Halo or Rocket?”

Mitch grinned, his arms wrapping a little tighter around Scott’s neck. “I guess that depends on whether I just want to get laid or if I want a boyfriend.”

Scott’s eyes drifted down to Mitch’s lips. “Right now?”

Mitch’s lips twisted into a smirk. “Jury’s still out on that one.”

**

Mitch and Scott were walking side by side, their hands occasionally brushing against each other as they went. The party had dwindled down not long ago, and Kirstie and Jeremy had just driven away, heading to the airport to go on their honeymoon.

Mitch glanced at Scott out of the corner of his eye. “So…I had fun tonight.”

Scott laughed softly. “You keep seeming like you’re surprised by that.”

He shrugged. “I mean...we haven’t had an actual conversation in like 13 years. I guess I just thought we wouldn’t have anything to talk about.”

Scott stopped walking, turning to face Mitch, studying him carefully. “You know, we’re not kids anymore, Mitch. We’re adults.”

Mitch nodded. “I know.”

“It’s...you were my best friend back then. I was kind of obsessed with you. But it’s hard to keep friendships going when you’re in different grades and when you’re that young. We didn’t try. We just...let it fizzle out.”

“I know.” Mitch looked up at the sky, thousands of stars shining overhead. “Do you think things would’ve been any different if we _had_ tried? If we’d fought for our friendship?”

Scott sighed. “I don’t know. I mean, how many people actually stay best friends with people they’ve known since they were 10? It could’ve ended anyway, in middle school, or in high school, or after I left for LA. And we’d still be standing here having the same conversation.”

Mitch met his eyes again. “You’re probably right.” He let the silence wash over them again, took a small step closer to him. “I had fun,” he repeated quietly.

Scott gave him a small smile. “Me too.”

“When do you have to go back to LA?”

“The day after tomorrow.” Mitch frowned but nodded, still drifting closer to Scott until there was hardly any space between them. He felt Scott’s hand brushing his again and let them tangle together, nerves bubbling up in his chest yet again. “Do you maybe wanna...can I see you again, before I leave?”

“A second date already?” Mitch teased lightly.

Scott nodded with a smile, squeezing Mitch’s hand. “If you can bear to spend more time with me,” he teased back.

Mitch fought the smile that was trying to split his face, knew he was failing miserably as Scott’s eyes lit up in front of him. “I might possibly be able to manage that.”


	3. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Scott go on their second date before Scott flies back to Los Angeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe I finally finished this chapter lol it took me so long

**Scott** : _How do you feel about bowling?_

 **Mitch** : _...like in general, or actually doing it?_

 **Scott** : _I guess that answers that question_

 **Mitch** : _no no no, shh, we can go bowling_

 **Scott** : _I don’t want you to be miserable on our second date_

 **Mitch** : _I won’t be, you’ll be there. I’m willing to try anything once. Just remember I’m not athletic in the least bit_

 **Scott** : _Noted_

**

The door to Mitch’s home opened in front of him, and Scott felt butterflies as Mitch came into view. His eyes swept down Mitch’s body, then back up to his face, smiling nervously.

“Wow,” he said. “You look great. You know we’re going bowling, right? Not a fashion show?”

Mitch rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning a light pink. “Doesn’t mean I can’t look nice.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not complaining.” He gave Mitch another once over, appreciating the view. He wasn’t wearing anything crazy, just a pair of pricey looking jeans and a T-shirt that hung low on his collarbone. But he looked _hot_ , and Scott couldn’t keep his eyes off the tattoo peeking out the top of the shirt collar.

Mitch grinned, closing the door behind himself as he stepped outside. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” He took a step forward to head towards Scott’s car, giving a quiet laugh as Scott stayed where he was, bringing their bodies closer to each other. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Scott reached forward, linking their hands together lightly. “You look great.”

“You said that already,” he said softly.

Scott nodded. “Yeah.” He let himself stare at Mitch for another moment or two before clearing his throat and stepping back. “Okay, let’s go bowling.”

**

Mitch threw his arms in the air proudly as a few pins fell to the ground. “Woooo!”

Scott laughed, taking a sip of his beer before standing up to take his turn. “Nicely done. Now sit back and watch the master.”

Mitch scoffed, taking the beer from his hand and sitting down to watch him with a smile. He took a sip from the cup as Scott rolled the ball down the lane, knocking down most of the pins right away. Scott waited a few seconds after the fallen pins were cleaned up before he threw another ball down the lane and knocked the rest down, getting a split.

He turned towards Mitch with a cocky smirk. “How’s that?”

Mitch shook his head with a smile as Scott walked back over to him. “I thought you were supposed to be acting like a gentleman and letting me win,” he teased.

“Oh, I thought _you_ were letting _me_ win,” Scott teased back, dropping down into the seat beside Mitch. He took his beer back from Mitch, drained what was left in the cup, and put it down. He sat back up straight, nudging Mitch’s shoulder lightly with a timid smile. “Having fun?”

Mitch considered joking with him and saying he was miserable. Instead he nudged Scott back gently. “I’m still here, aren’t I?”

Scott grinned, nodding in response. “So, how about after this we go some place else? I know this really cool karaoke bar that’s open pretty late.”

Mitch winced a little. “Karaoke sounds fun, but I don’t know if I’m up for a big, loud crowd tonight,” he said honestly. “Kinda triggers my anxiety.”

“That’s okay,” he said quickly. “It was just a suggestion.”

A small smile graced Mitch’s lips, and he reached over to lace his fingers through Scott’s. “Would you take a quiet restaurant for coffee and dessert instead?”

“I’d take sitting in the car for a couple hours as long as it means you’re not done yet.”

He hummed softly. “No, not done yet.”

**

“What’s your favorite color?” Scott asked.

Mitch finished sipping from his coffee, putting the cup down before answering. “Chartreuse. If you had a million dollars right now, what would you spend it on?”

“Hmmm...probably paying back college loans and then a really expensive car. What would _you_ spend it on?”

“ _Clothes_. And maybe travel a bit.”

Scott smiled. “Where would you go?”

He shrugged, taking a bite of the gluten free cake between them on the table. “I’ve always liked the idea of Paris. Japan. Iceland.”

“Los Angeles?”

“Maybe,” he teased. “If I had a reason to go to LA. Maybe finally try to get a music career going.”

Scott laughed. “LA’s good for that, yeah. Also has lots of cute boys.”

“Oh yea?” Mitch giggled. Scott nodded seriously.

“I know where at least one lives. Y’know...if you ever end up with a million dollars and find your way there.”

Mitch paused with his coffee cup at his lips, making eye contact with Scott, butterflies filling his stomach. “Guess I’ll have to start playing the lottery.”

**

“You know, I had a really big crush on you in high school.”

Mitch rolled his eyes with a laugh. “You did _not_.”

“I did too! You were cute. Every time we had choir together, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

Mitch shook his head, his cheeks aching from the smile on his face as he looked away from Scott, staring out the car window for a moment. “You were obnoxious in choir.”

“Well, yeah, I was trying to get your attention. Obviously it didn’t _work_ , but...when I started realizing and accepting the fact that I was gay...I was just drawn to you.”

Mitch looked back at him, a shy smile on his face. “You never said anything.”

Scott scoffed. “Because I knew you didn’t like me. Didn’t stop me from wanting you, though.”

Mitch blushed a little. “Well I’m glad you’ve learned that being obnoxious isn’t the way to win me over.”

Scott grinned. “Does that mean I’ve won you over?” Mitch rolled his eyes playfully, looking back out the window, staring at his house through the darkness. Scott reached across the car, lacing their hands together and drawing Mitch’s gaze back to him. “Hmm?”

“Maybe,” Mitch said softly. “A little.”

“Yea?”

“A _little_.”

Scott smoothed his thumb across the back of Mitch’s hand, smiling at him. “I really wanna kiss you.”

Mitch bit his lip. “You’re leaving for LA in, like, eight hours.”

He nodded. “I know. S’why I wanna kiss you now. Can’t do it from LA.”

Mitch sighed. “And what’ll we do when you’re there?”

“We’ll see how things go. We’ll text and FaceTime and Snapchat and figure out when we can see each other in person again.”

Mitch was silent, contemplative, eyes zeroed in on Scott’s lips just a couple inches away from his own. “You know the likelihood of that working is miniscule, right?”

Scott shrugged. “I’m willing to _try_. Are you?”

“I don’t know if it’s smart.”

“I’m not asking if it’s smart. I’m asking if you’re willing to try.” At Mitch’s continued hesitance, Scott lifted his hand to brush his thumb along Mitch’s jaw. “Gimme a chance. Let me prove how good this can be, even long distance.”

He felt his resistance slipping away, feeling more drawn to Scott as his thumb continued it’s path on his jaw and his nose brushed Mitch’s softly. His eyes fluttered closed as he finally nodded, closing the small space between them to press their lips together. He was nervous, afraid of being disappointed once Scott left and returned to LA. But he couldn’t deny that he _wanted_ to see where this went. He felt connected to Scott in a way he hadn’t since they were kids. 

He breathed slowly as Scott pressed soft kisses against his lips, turning him into a puddle where he sat. The scruffiness of Scott’s beard scratched at Mitch’s skin, making him crave more. He opened his mouth to Scott, smiling into the kiss as Scott’s tongue eased inside. He felt warm in the best way possible, and he already missed this moment, as if Scott was already on the plane.

Scott’s fingers curled around the back of Mitch’s neck, squeezing gently as they pulled back from each other slowly. He found himself leaning back in, stealing a couple more chaste kisses until he heard Mitch start giggling.

Scott grinned, lightly bumping their noses together as he kissed Mitch once more. “Tell me I’m not crazy,” Scott murmured. “Tell me you feel this too.”

Mitch giggled again, not making a move to distance himself from Scott. “I mean...you _are_ crazy,” he teased. He met Scott’s eyes, fluttering his lashes at him in the dark of the car. “But you’re not the only one.”

Scott held one of Mitch’s hands, bringing it to his lips to kiss his fingers lightly. “I wanna try this. I know it’s not going to be easy. But I’ll fight for it if you will.” 

Butterflies swarmed his stomach and his chest, making Mitch feel almost nauseous with nerves, until he decided yet again to jump off the cliff and give Scott a chance.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Let’s fight for it, then.”

**

 **Scott** : _Just got on the plane. Miss you already. Thanks for this weekend._

 **Scott** : _I’m trying to sound less nervous than I really am. I just really enjoyed these last couple days and I hope we can figure out how to make this work. I know you probably have guys lined up at your door…_

 **Scott** : _I’m gonna shut up now. I have to turn my phone off anyway, but I’ll text you when I land?? Hope you slept good._

 **Mitch** : _You’re cute when you’re nervous._

 **Mitch** : _Have a safe flight. We’ll text after._

 **Mitch** : _I slept great. Went on a date with a cute boy last night and he was all I could think about ;)_

 **Mitch** : _Miss you already too. Talk soon. :)_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com) or on twitter at [ rachelb2010](http://www.twitter.com/rachelb2010)


End file.
